Zizz
- LT= - 15▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 9▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 7▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = Ghost-masked gentleman |birthplace = Venice, Italy |birthdate = September 19th |gender = Male |race = Phantom |ecolor = Black |hcolor = None |hobby = Creating dolls. Yeah, is it a doll? |relative = Unknown |like = The moment when a thing with the vitality transforms |dislike = It's a secret. Huhu... |appearance1 = pop'n music 7 |appearance2 = pop'n music 9, pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE, pop'n music portable, pop'n music ラピストリア |theme = Darkness Darkness 2 Darkness 3 終末の序曲 ～オワリノハジマリ～ |designer = shio (pop'n 7-9), ちっぴー (ADVENTURE)}}Zizz is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 7. Personality 不思議な術を使う幽霊紳士。趣味で作る人形は…まるで生きているみたいにそっくり！ 最近は興味深いモチーフを見つけてご機嫌らしいよ。 A phantom gentleman who practices mysterious magic. The dolls he makes for a hobby are… no doubt alive! His latest has an interesting motif, and he found it to be pleasant." Zizz is the creator and puppeteer of Mebae and has created many other puppets as well, including four smaller dolls as an imitation of his own self, which can be seen in his Pop'n 9 FEVER! animation. He can also create illusions and false puppets of himself, as seen in his losing animations. In Pop'n Music Lapistoria, Zizz has his own story, named Doll Collector Zizz. Appearance Darkness Zizz's appearance is a pale green-skinned man with empty black eyes. His garment is an all-black suit, consisting of a long-sleeve coat, pants, and shoes. Zizz dons a black beret with a large red frilled ornament, a cape that fades to a purplish color, and a large, yellow bow tie. He hides his face with a half-divided mask, and frequently creates an eerie smile. Zizz's 2P color palette has his attire entirely white, except for his pants and shoes, while the eye of his phantom mask is red and the rest of the sections are blue. Darkness 2 Zizz's new attire is identical to his debut, but the bow tie and cape are absent and his hat is squared. Instead, it has a white frilled bow, yellow sleeve highlights, and yellow buttons. His 2P color palette recycles the identical color scheme as his debut in Pop'n 7, but with a black color of his mask, red lips, and a light chartreuse color for his frilled bow. Darkness 3 Zizz's attire is altered to be slightly fancier, such as a black, crescent-shaped hat with goldenrod laces, a black vest with a waist belt, a white shirt underneath, and a black cape that is tied with a powder-blue-colored button. The original color palette also shown in 終末の序曲 ～オワリノハジマリ～, in Pop'n Music Lapistoria. The 2P color scheme for Pop'n 9 recycles, except a dark blue color is located in Zizz's bow and the sections of his hat, waist belt, and scepter are pale yellow. Cameos In Pop'n Music 20 fantasia, Zizz appears in ALT 2.0's animations, as she has fallen victim to his computer takeover scheme. He is mentioned in Alt's accompying song DOES NOT COMPUTE where she describes him as a "masked gentleman". Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 9: ポップンパーティはヴェネチアの仮面舞踏会以上に おもしろいと２度目の招待にご満悦みたい。 The Pop'n Party is more interesting than a Venician masquerade ball and his eyes beheld an invitation that brought him much joy. Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE: 幽霊紳士・ジズのお屋敷では、不気味な笑い声と共に コレクションされた人形たちの舞踏会が夜な夜な開かれているらしいよ。 In his mansion which is a ghost gentleman, a dance of collected dolls seems to be held. NET Self Trivia *Zizz's cameo in ALT 2.0's animations in A.I. Darkness show that Zizz is portrayed as an antagonist, and he is the one who is possessing ALT 2.0. **Taking in account of Zizz's hobbies and interests, he may have seen ALT as a big, metal puppet. *In Pop'n Music Lapistoria, despite gaining a new song, Zizz is one of the few characters to not receive a drawn portrait in the new anime style. **Oddly enough though, he did receive a new portrait, just in the original Pop'n Music art style. **This is also the case for Goku-Sotsu-Kun, Sora Hoshino, and Kagome. *One of the floating masks in Zizz's debut portrait looks like Otoko-Man's mask. *Zizz may take some inspiration from "Phantom of the Opera", a character who also wore a half mask like Zizz. *Bamboo's glasses make a cameo on Zizz's Great animation in Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE. **Telly66, Charlotte, and P-14 make brief cameos on Zizz's Win animation. **Hoshi no Hito's eye makes an appearance on his FEVER Win animation. Gallery Animations ZizzNeutralD.gif|Neutral zizz nuetral and great.gif|Neutral and Great zizz FEVER!.gif|FEVER! ZizzMissD.gif|Miss ZizzLoseD.gif|Lose zizz 2p neutral.gif|2P Neutral zizz 2p great.gif|2P Great zizz 2p fever!.gif|FEVER! zizz 2p fever! win.gif|2P FEVER! Win zizz_9a_n.gif|Neutral (Darkness 2) Zizz9Good.gif|Good Zizz9Great.gif|Great Zizz9FeverOjama.gif|FEVER!/Ojama Zizz9Dance.gif|Dance Zizz9Win.gif|Win Zizz9FeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win zizz_9a_m.gif|Miss Zizz9Lose.gif|Lose zizz_9b_n.gif|Neutral (2P Darkness 2) zizz_9b_g.gif|Good zizz_9b_gre.gif|Great zizz_9b_jam.gif|FEVER!/Ojama zizz_9b_win1.gif|Win zizz_9b_win2.gif|FEVER! Win ziiz2pmiss.gif|Miss zizz_9b_los.gif|Lose Zizz 15 ani.gif|Neutral (Darkness 3) ZizzDarkness3Good.gif|Good ZizzDarkness3Great.gif|Great ZizzDarkness3Fever.gif|FEVER! zizz3miss.gif|Miss ZizzDarkness3Win.gif|Win ZizzDarkness3FeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win ZizzDarkness3Lose.gif|Lose Screenshots Cha_main_zizz_01.png|Zizz's appearance in Pop'n Music Lapistoria WIN_20160824_03_49_37_Pro (2).jpg|Doodle of Zizz on an illustration book Beta zizz.jpg|Zizz's concept arts Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 7 Category:Pop'n Music 7 Characters Category:Pop'n Music 7 AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 9 Characters Category:Pop'n Music 9 AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE Category:Pop'n Music 9 Category:Adventure Characters Category:Foreign characters